1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motorcycle that supplies electricity from a battery mounted to a vehicle body to a running-purpose power-generating motor.
2. Description of Background Art
There in known an electric motorcycle in which a battery is mounted, wherein electricity supplied from the battery drives a running-purpose power-generating motor. (See, e.g. Japanese Patent No. 3317560)
In addition, the electricity supplied from the battery is supplied to the power-generating motor via a power drive unit incorporating a drive circuit, etc.
In such an electric motorcycle, the power drive unit is attached to a swing arm. In such a case, the power drive unit is vertically moved together with the swing arm vertically swinging around a pivot shaft. Therefore, wiring connecting the battery with the power drive unit is pulled along with the movement of the swing arm. It is therefore necessary sometimes to deal with the load of the wiring.